Stronger
by MariahGalux
Summary: Simplemente, no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro, porque nos complementábamos perfectamente. Perfect Pair.
1. One

Hola hola (: Bueno esto ya no es un one-shot, me dieron ganas de escribir algo en espanol por que hay muy pocas historias de esta pareja (:

Arregle algunos errores que encontre recientemente.

Disfruten (:

* * *

Hoy ha sido un día soleado, perfecto para el entrenamiento de la tarde del club de tenis que, por cierto, estaba por comenzar.

El cielo estaba despejado y mostraba un azul más intenso que nunca. El sol quemaba sin piedad cada centímetro del suelo de las canchas e incluso la piel de aquéllos que se atrevieran a salir a retarlo. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a todo eso, después de todo tres años de estar en el club no eran para menos y al pasar del tiempo te acostumbrabas a jugar con cualquier clima, incluso este calor tan inclemente.

Sentado en mi escritorio podía verlos a través de la ventana. Todos los regulares hablaban entre si y parecían entusiastas al entrar a los vestidores. Aunque todos ellos esperaban ansiosos por empezar a jugar, yo no lo estaba tanto. Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de jugar y sentía que decepcionaba a Tezuka con esto, pero no podía hacer nada. Mi humor era un poco triste pero mi típica sonrisa no dejaba que nadie lo notara.

Yo era el último que quedaba en el aula, supongo que me distraje en mis pensamientos mientras todos salieron. Tomé mi bolso con mis raquetas y me dispuse a salir del salón. Caminé a paso lento, sin ninguna prisa; pero, justo en ese momento, un recuerdo atravesó mi mente.

Justo aquí había sido el lugar donde Tezuka me preguntó si podíamos vernos en la terraza ese día. El día antes de que se fuera para Alemania.

Decidí faltar a la práctica e ir a aquél lugar en donde compartimos nuestros últimos momentos. Si él estuviese aquí, probablemente mañana estaría dándole cincuenta vueltas a las canchas por mi ausencia, pero si ese fuera el caso, no habría razón para faltar en primer lugar. Al contrario, hubiese sido el primero en las canchas, solo para poder estar con él más tiempo que los demás.

Y sé que eso no le hubiese molestado para nada.

Subí por las escaleras y abrí la puerta que daba entrada a la azotea, caminé hasta el lugar exacto donde todo había ocurrido. Mi mirada se concentró el horizonte y todo vino a mi mente como si de una película se tratase.

_**Flashback**_

_El cielo estaba un poco nublado, parecía que iba a llover pronto._ _Desde allí podía ver a todos los distintos clubes realizando sus actividades, podía ver todos los terrenos de la escuela._

_Tezuka dijo que quería hablarme de algo muy importante, a penas salí de clases me dijo que lo esperara en la terraza antes de la práctica de la tarde, pero ya ésta había comenzado hace quince minutos._

_Tal vez algo le sucedió a Kunimitsu._

_Antes de que pudiera seguir con mis pensamientos, escuche los pasos de alguien que se acercaba subiendo por las escaleras._ _Cuando la puerta se abrió y pude ver el precioso rostro de la persona, supe quien era inmediatamente._

_Era Tezuka, pero lucía un poco preocupado._

"_Tezuka," saludé con una pequeña sonrisa escondiendo lo que sentía._ _La verdad estaba un poco nervioso por lo que Kunimitsu tenía que decirme, esta actitud no era normal en él, pero decidí evitar el contacto visual y miré hacía el horizonte._

"_Fuji, hay algo que debes saber," dijo sin desistir. "Dime, Tezuka," fue todo lo que pude decir._

_Y sin esperar siquiera un segundo, soltó las palabras más hirientes que jamás hubiera imaginado._

"_Mañana parto para Alemania."_

_En ese instante me voltee inmediatamente para mirarlo._ _La sonrisa de mi rostro había desaparecido y mis ojos azules solo le prestaban atención a él, estaban completamente abiertos._

"_¿Qué?" fue lo único que pude decir, estaba en estado de shock._ _Esas palabras habían atravesado completamente mi corazón y ahora éste estaba dividido en millones de piezas._

"_Para poder seguir jugando tenis y convertirme en profesional, tengo que ir a Alemania por un tiempo para ser sometido a una terapia," dijo con su voz estoica._

_Trate de reponer mi compostura."Ya veo," dije recuperando mi máscara y sonriendo de nuevo, "¿Y volverás para los nacionales?"_

"_No lo sé, todo depende de en cuanto tiempo sane mi hombro," respondió Tezuka, sin expresión alguna en su rostro._ _Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿qué sucedería con nosotros?_, _acaso… ¿estaba terminando conmigo?_

"_Entonces, supongo que todo termina aquí," dije finalmente aguantando las lágrimas en mis ojos._ _Una relación a larga distancia no podía prevalecer._ _No hubo respuesta de Tezuka._

_Kunimitsu se veía... confundido y yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando._ _Tres años junto a él, un año de noviazgo y, ¿así era como todo iba a terminar?_

_No pude mantenerme sonriente por más tiempo, "No piensas volver," sentencié con una voz firme pero herida al mismo tiempo._ _Eso no era una pregunta, era una afirmación._

_¿Solo buscaba una excusa para irse?_

"_No bajes tu guardia, Fuji."_ _Supongo que eso significaba un 'no', él no iba a volver._ _"Que te vaya bien en Alemania, entonces" dije fríamente._ _Después de decir eso me dispuse a caminar hacia la puerta para irme de allí inmediatamente._ _Nunca había amado a nadie como amaba a Kunimitsu y nunca me había dolido tanto el corazón como ahora._

"_Aun no termino, Syuusuke" dijo tomándome del brazo y deteniéndome," eso no es lo importante que quería decirte."_ _Al escuchar esto, inmediatamente me giré para mirarlo, mi corazón no aguantaría por mucho tiempo._

"_Entonces, ¿qué es?" pregunté confundido._ _No sabía si debía irme e ignorarlo o quedarme y escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pero opté por la segunda opción._

"_No estaré lejos mucho tiempo," me dijo atrapando mi mirada, sabes que no podría." Me quede callado sin poder emitir siquiera un sonido._ _Mi corazón había detenido su proceso de quiebre._

"_Quería preguntarte algo," comenzó a decir Tezuka, "¿podrías esperar por mi?"_ _El agua atrapada en mis ojos se derramó sin piedad sobre mis mejillas y mi corazón se saltó varios latidos._ _Tezuka estiró una de sus blancas y suaves manos para limpiar las lágrimas de mi rostro y, antes de que me diera cuenta, posó sus manos alrededor de mi espalda y me empujó en un abrazo._ _Correspondí el abrazo colocando mis manos alrededor de su cintura y nos envolvió un silencio que duro algunos minutos._

_Su mentón descansaba sobre mi cabeza y ésta estaba recostada sobre su pecho. Podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón._ _Aun en ésta posición, movió algunos de los mechones de mi cabello y me dio un beso en la frente. Con esto, sentí como tomaba los pedazos de mi corazón y los devolvía a su lugar._

_Quisiera que este momento durara por siempre._

"_Esperaré por ti el tiempo que sea necesario, Kunimitsu," comencé a decir cuando pensé que las lágrimas se detendrían, pero aun había algunas que me traicionaban, " mientras así lo quieras."_

"_Gracias, Syuusuke," me dijo. "Te amo, Kunimitsu. Nunca te atrevas a olvidar eso," dije levantando mi cabeza para mirarlo, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera._ _"Aa," respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa, pero era una que solo yo podía percibir._

_Miré hacia un lado y en el fondo podía ver a los regulares de Seigaku._ _Me había olvidado por completo de la práctica; si nos presentábamos, eso nos causaría problemas con Ryuuzaki sensei._

_Me decidí a romper el abrazo."Deberíamos ir a la práctica, todos deben estar extrañados de no vernos ahí," dije mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta._ _"Por favor, quédate aquí," dijo Tezuka tomando mi mano, deteniéndome nuevamente._

_No necesitaba más palabras, el quería que nos quedáramos aquí y yo también lo quería así._ _Ese día no asistimos a la práctica, nos quedamos en la terraza disfrutando la presencia del otro._ _Amándonos sin necesidad de palabras._

_Por lo que podría ser la última vez en mucho tiempo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

La verdad es que, cuando lo pensaba, no había razón para estar triste pero aun así no podía evitarlo. Ya estaba a punto de atardecer, el cielo estaba pintado con todos los matices de naranja, amarillo y rosa que se pudiesen imaginar.

Kunimitsu me hacía demasiada falta, pero sé que él volvería por mí. Me encantaría que estuviera aquí junto a mí para ver tan hermosa escena. Espero que, tal vez, cuando el vea el atardecer piense lo mismo.

Todo lo que sucedió nos hizo aun más fuertes, nos hizo entender que aunque no estemos lado a lado, estamos cerca y podemos comunicarnos, hablando sin palabras.

Él sabía que yo pensaba en el todos los días y yo sabía que era recíproco. Muchas veces me cuestioné el porqué de todo lo que sucedía y solía pensar que todo esto era culpa de Atobe. Es decir, si él no hubiese forzado el brazo de Tezuka en ese juego, todo estaría bien.

Pero con el paso del tiempo lo comprendí todo.

Atobe se cruzó en nuestro camino por una razón: Fortalecer nuestra relación y hacernos más fuertes a ambos.

La frase 'las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan' ya no era parte de mi vocabulario. Claro que lo extraño y claro que daría lo que fuera para que las cosas fueran diferentes pero no es así.

El destino tenía algo preparado para nosotros, algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Nos puso una prueba en la que muchos fallaban pero nosotros no estábamos dispuestos a hacerlo.

Porque teníamos el amor más fuerte que existía.

Simplemente, no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro. Nos complementábamos perfectamente y estábamos dispuestos a esperar toda la vida para estar juntos de la forma correcta.

Estábamos dispuestos a esperar por la felicidad.

La felicidad que sabíamos no era posible encontrar en ningún otro lugar.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado (:

Siéntanse libres de dejar reviews.

Mariah.


	2. Two

Hola de nuevo :)

Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo idea de porque decidí continuar este fic, pero la inspiración tocó a mi puerta estos dos días y decidí hacer esto.

Esta vez todo es de la perspectiva de Tezuka.

Espero que les guste esta adición y obviamente esto ya no será un one-shot. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero ya veremos que pasa :)

Disfruten!

* * *

Los rayos de sol atravesaban la ventana en grandes cantidades, haciéndome despertar. Abrí mis ojos lentamente acostumbrándome al resplandor y me quite las sábanas de encima, pero aun permanecía acostado ahí. Miré el reloj… eran diez para las doce, esa era la razón de la iluminación tan intensa que proporcionaba del astro rey, ya era muy tarde.

Otro despertar en este país extranjero. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? La oportunidad perfecta de convertirme en el profesional que siempre desee, sanando mi brazo izquierdo. Tenía la oportunidad de librarme del peso de no tener que controlar mis habilidades mientras jugaba, dentro de poco tiempo podría jugar sin límites y utilizando todas mis técnicas, sin temor alguno.

Por supuesto, había un precio que pagar por todo esto, y era el más caro de todos. Estar lejos de mi familia y amigos por un tiempo era soportable, pero lo que más me preocupaba era la herida que jamás ningún tratamiento ni terapia podría sanar, la herida que había salido a flor de piel el día que tuve que dejar Syuusuke. El último día que lo vi llevaba una sonrisa. La más falsa, pero también la más triste. Con esa sonrisa, él lloraba en silencio, yo lo sabía sin necesidad de analizarlo.

**Flashback:**

_Eran cerca de las 5 pm, mi vuelo se había retrasado una hora debido a la lluvia que pintaba el cielo de gris esa tarde. Todo el equipo había venido a despedirme, lo agradecía, pero era demasiado alboroto para mi gusto._

_La verdad, el clima reflejaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Y no lo digo por la tristeza, si no porque la lucha de mi mente contra mi corazón no se podía comparar con otra cosa que no fuese la tormenta de afuera. Por un lado, el sueño de toda mi vida, una de mis primeras prioridades…ser profesional jugando tenis. Pero por otra parte, mis sentimientos y la única persona que había roto todos los esquemas. Syuusuke me había ense__ñ__ado que no todo se trataba del tenis .Aún así, ese deporte seguía formando una parte muy importante de mi vida, al igual que él._

_Me encontraba sentado en una fila de asientos desde donde se podía ver el agua que caía del cielo y que golpeaba sin piedad los cristales del aeropuerto. Junto a mí se encontraba Fuji, su expresión era de total serenidad, pero sus ojos azules estaban abiertos, observando la lluvia caer. Junto a él estaban sentados Eiji y Oishi, quienes hablaban alegremente sobre formas de mejorar su juego. Inui y Kaidoh habían ido a buscar unas sodas. Y Momoshiro y Echizen se encontraban comiendo, como siempre, en algún restaurant del lugar._

"_Tezuka," escuché que me llamaba el objeto de mis delirios, volteándose para mirarme fijamente. Él estaba inclinado hacia delante en su asiento, con los brazos sobre sus muslos. A veces me daba la sensación de que sus brillantes ojos celeste podían ver a través de mi como si de rayos x se tratase, que era tan fácil para él como respirar."Hn…" fue mi respuesta, el sabía perfectamente que era mi manera de decirle que contaba con toda mi atención. Volvió su vista hacia el vidrio y se pintó una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. "Si alguien me hubiese dicho antes de ayer que tú te irías, sinceramente, creo que los hubiera golpeado. Hubiera perdido el control y les gritaría que todo eso tenía que ser una gran mentira, que no había forma de que eso fuera posible," dijo, soltando una risa sarcástica. Miró por un momento al suelo, podría jurar que se estaba conteniendo para no llorar, pero no estaba seguro. Me incliné hacia delante también y tomé su mano para consolarlo, pero él no se inmutó._

_Justo en ese momento, sonó una voz por el altoparlante 'pasajeros del vuelo 1102; con destino a ____Frankfurt, Alemania, favor abordar por la puerta doce. El avión despegará en treinta minutos, una vez más nos disculpamos por el retraso ocasionado por las fuertes lluvias.'_

_"__Ese es tu vuelo, Kunimitsu…" dijo Syuusuke, levantando la mirada y forzando una sonrisa. Se recostó hacia atrás, en el respaldar del asiento, soltando mi mano. Se mantuvo así por unos segundos, como si tratara de mantener su compostura. Miraba hacia el suelo de nuevo, su cabello color miel tapaba sus hermosos ojos. _

_"__Bueno, Tezuka…supongo que esto es un hasta luego, suerte…Nos veremos para los nacionales, amigo," dijo Oishi, poniéndose de pie y dándome palmadas en la espalda. "Hasta pronto, capitán!" le siguió animadamente Eiji, "Te despediremos de los demás cuando vuelvan, pero será mejor que tú te dirijas a la puerta, no querrás perder ese vuelo."_

___Inmediatamente Fuji se paró, y yo lo seguí haciendo lo mismo para recibir las despedidas. "Gracias," fue lo que respondí, "nos veremos pronto." Me volteé hacia donde estaba Syuusuke y lo miré directo a los ojos. "Es hora," fue lo que alcancé a decir, más que nunca, odiaba mi dificultad para expresarme y lo escaso de mis palabras. "Te acompa__ñaré hasta la puerta, vamos,"____ fue la frase que salió de su boca, volviendo a poner en funcionamiento su típica fachada con esa falsa sonrisa que enga__ñaba a todos, a todos menos a mí____. Me despedí de Eiji y Oishi por última vez para empezar a caminar hacia mi destino._

___Mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que estaba dejando atrás por alcanzar mi sue__ño. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Fuji, "Espero que tengas suerte en Alemania, Kunimitsu, sabes que te esperaré con ansias para jugar un partido," dijo, poniendo una sonrisa un poco más auténtica. "Perdóname," dije repentinamente, no quería dejarlo y tenía que admitir que no sabía si estaba cometiendo un gran error. "No tienes que pedir perdón Kunimitsu," empezó mientras llegábamos a la puerta, "sabía que un día como este llegaría, tarde o temprano siempre pensé que te volverías profesional y te irías de Japón, es algo parecido a esto," terminó, borrando la sonrisa que había intentado con tanto esfuerzo mantener en su rostro, sabía que ya no podía engañarme más. _

_Nos detuvimos finalmente, habíamos llegado. A esto se resumía todo, este era el final, por ahora. "Te tendré en mi mente y en mi corazón, hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar," le dije, poniéndome en frente del él. Syuusuke subió su mirada para encontrarse con la mía, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y acercó su cara poniéndose de puntillas, hasta tal punto que nuestras narices estaban a dos milímetros de distancia. "Prometo que no te olvidaré," fue lo único que dijo antes de hundirse en el hueco de mi cuello, yo coloqué mis brazos alrededor de sus caderas delicadamente, disfrutando de la cercanía._

_Después de unos minutos, se separó de mí, tomando mis manos de sus caderas para removerlas. "Guardaré nuestro último beso como el más preciado de mis recuerdos, hasta que nos volvamos a ver," y con eso me miró directo a los ojos, pero no fue cualquier mirada. No, fue la más intensa que había obtenido de él hasta hoy. Y finalmente, lo que prometía por suceder, sucedió. Una lágrima traicionera se resbaló por su mejilla izquierda. _

_Eso partió lo que quedaba de mi corazón en pedazos aún más pequeños. Syuusuke estaba tan devastado que ni siquiera se esforzaba en ocultarlo. Pero mi partida era inevitable. _

_Me miró por última vez y se giró para caminar de vuelta con el resto, en ese momento vi un rápido centellear de ojos celestes, líquido cristalino y cabello casta__ño, simplemente no podía ser el final._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, no pude evitar tomar su mano. Deteniendo su viraje, lo empujé de vuelta hacia mí. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos fuertemente. "Te extra__ñare," le susurré al oído, pero él sabía que con eso quería decir mucho más. Eso quería decir: 'te necesito, no me dejes, ni me olvides.' Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos por la sorpresa y con un rastro de las lágrimas que no pudo controlar. Cerró sus ojos y estoy seguro que una sonrisa sincera se marcó en sus labios mientras me devolvía el abrazo, "Sólo tengo una última cosa que pedirte," dijo con su frente recostada de mi pecho, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón."Lo que tu digas lo haré," dije sin dudar, y rápidamente llego su respuesta, "Nunca jamás te detengas por mí, persigue tu sueño hasta que lo alcances."_

_Tuve que sacar toda la fuerza de voluntad que aun quedaba en mí para subirme a ese avión. _

**Fin Flashback **

Al comienzo, cuando llegué a Alemania, las cosas no estaban tan mal. Lo extrañaba, pero sabía que nos mantendríamos en contacto y que pronto regresaría a Japón. Pasó el primer mes, esos días sin él todavía eran llevables, me escribía una carta todos los días y yo las respondía siempre con la mayor brevedad posible, nunca me tardaba más de dos días en hacerlo. En sus cartas me contaba cómo estaban el club, sus estudios y nuestros compañeros, siempre tenía algo que hacerme saber.

Dos meses más pasaron y todavía seguíamos en contacto, pero sus cartas llegaban cada tres o cuatro días y ya con menos temas de conversación. Por supuesto que mientras más avanzaba mi estadía aquí, más ocupado estaba y menos tiempo tenía para responderle, a veces me tardaba hasta una semana en regresarle una carta.

Pasó el tiempo y ese 'pronto' se convirtió en cinco meses en los que sus cartas llegaban cada tanto tiempo, solo para chequear que yo estuviera bien y que mi terapia se estuviera llevando a cabo de forma exitosa, nada más. Y, la verdad, es que yo tampoco tenía el tiempo para contestar. Mi brazo estaba a un mes y medio, o un poco más, de ser sanado. Mi sueño de ser tenista profesional se acercaba cada vez más a mí; así que me forzaba a entrenar día y noche, sin parar. Pero aun con esas circunstancias, aunque tardara dos semanas en hacerlo, siempre mandaba una carta de regreso. Hasta que un día él se detuvo y no llegaron más.

Pasaron tres semanas sin haber recibido nada de él. No estaba molesto, pero si extrañado, aunque me convencí a mi mismo de que seguramente él estaría muy ocupado y que eventualmente me respondería la última carta. Pero nunca lo hizo.

Muchas veces pensé en abandonar todo esto e ir a buscar a Syuusuke para decirle que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que ya había recorrido casi todo el camino y que sería un desperdicio haber llegado hasta aquí para no terminar de curarme. Sé que Fuji no lo habría querido así, él querría que me recuperara por completo.

Cuando se cumplió el mes desde la última carta que me envió, por alguna razón, tuve un presentimiento de que esa sería la última que me llegaría. Empecé a preguntarme qué había sucedido con él. Intenté llamarlo a su casa, pero nunca estaba ahí y jamás devolvió las llamadas.

Pasó finalmente el último mes que tenía que quedarme aquí. La terapia había sido un éxito total, mi brazo ya estaba totalmente curado. Tenía más ganas que nunca de volver a Seigaku para los nacionales, pero también tenía miedo de que la persona que más me importaba se hubiese olvidado totalmente de mí, y todos los hechos apuntaban a esa opción.

Decidí por fin pararme de la cama y dirigirme a la ducha. Abrí la llave del agua fría, me desvestí y procedí a entrar. El agua helada que golpeaba mi cuerpo me hacía sentir muy relajado. Pero ni eso podía quitar de mi mente la desaparición repentina de Fuji.

El día de hoy sería el último que pasaría en Alemania, mi vuelo salía a las 4 pm. Nadie sabía cuando iba a regresar, no quería hacer un gran alboroto ni mucho menos llamar la atención. Llegaría a Japón alrededor de la 12 pm, hora perfecta para llegar a la práctica de tenis del club, lugar en el que estaba seguro Fuji estaría.

Me preguntaba una y otra vez… ¿Estaría deprimido y solo? O ¿Acaso encontró a alguien que lo amase lo suficiente y que estuviera a su lado? Lo que me daba más miedo era que yo no estaba ni siquiera cerca de saber la respuesta a todas esas interrogantes. Por primera vez, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo se encontraba la situación entre Syuusuke y yo. Las par de veces que llamé a Oishi para preguntarle acerca del club, no me atreví a sacar el tema. Él solo decía que todos estaban bien, sin nombrar a nadie en específico. Él sabía que si yo no lo preguntaba era porque no quería saber nada al respecto, fueran cuales fueran mis razones, él las respetaba.

Salí de la ducha, no sin antes tomar una toalla de color blanco para secarme. Caminé fuera del baño con la toalla alrededor de la cintura para vestirme. Ya toda mi ropa estaba dentro de mi maleta, todo perfectamente empacado. Lo único que quedaba en la habitación era la ropa que me pondría hoy. Me vestí rápidamente con unos pantalones marrón oscuro y una chemisse de color púrpura, los zapatos marrones para combinar con el atuendo.

Nunca había estado tan nervioso de volver a ver a alguien. Habían muchas promesas que yo había dejado de cumplir y sabía que todo eso era mi responsabilidad. Tal vez, cuando llegara, tendría que conquistarlo de nuevo, ¿quién podría saberlo?

Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que ese día que partí debí haberle aclarado algo muy importante que pensé que él ya sabía, pero me equivoqué. Estaba mal, porque en ese momento, ni yo mismo lo sabía. Era ilógico esperar que él lo entendiera si nunca se lo dije.

Cuando me dijo _'Nunca jamás te detengas por mí, persigue tu sueño hasta que lo alcances', _él no sabía que el único sueño por el que había estado luchando todo éste tiempo era por volverlo a ver lo antes posible. Deseaba más que nada terminar el tratamiento de mi brazo, si, pero no me había dado cuenta que la única razón por la que ponía tanto esfuerzo en mejorarme era porque no podía soportar más tiempo sin él. Mientras más pronto mejorara, más pronto regresaría.

Por un momento, llegue a pensar que me estaba olvidando de él. Pero era todo lo contrario, cada día deseaba más recuperarme y finalmente descubrí que la razón tenía muy poco que ver con ser profesional. En Alemania me habían ofrecido muchos contratos pero sin él nada de eso valía la pena. Lástima que tarde siente meses en entenderlo.

Ese día cuando me subí al avión no hubo una sola pizca de remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que mi lugar no era en Alemania y, a menos que incluyeran a Fuji Syuusuke, volver no formaría parte de mis planes.

Sólo horas me separaban de Syuusuke.

* * *

Bueno mi gente, eso fue el segundo capítulo:)

Apreciaría mucho que dejaran reviews para saber que piensan.. creen que debí haberlo dejado como one-shot o prefieren que continúe? Ustedes digan.

Nos vemos en el próximo update, o talvez no jajajaja.

Besitos,

M.


End file.
